<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eyebrow and a Cow by milkygae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199184">An Eyebrow and a Cow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae'>milkygae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wilds (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, But I’m not looking too much into that, Eyebrow, F/F, Fatin is my queen, Getting Back Together, Graphic Depictions of Illness, I would never not give my loves a happy ending, Im not sugar coating, Leah wants a dog and gets a dog, Love doesn’t make problems go away, Mental Health Issues, Post-Break Up, Realistic, That’s a Lie, This is probably a vent, Trauma, a dog - Freeform, avoidance!!, but this story will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkygae/pseuds/milkygae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness Leah hears the screams, and the waves crashing over. She is once again drowning, and this time Fatin isn’t there to save her.<br/>Or alternatively..<br/>Leah is an emo gay who has problems.<br/>Fatin also has problems she just is better at hiding them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eyebrow and a Cow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: This isn’t going to be graphic gore wise but it does have mild suicidal thoughts and detailed descriptions of mental health issues. The ending will be happy but realistic. Love doesn’t make problems go away. I used *some* (a lot) of personal experience for this but I don’t have trauma so if the is incorrect/offensive in any way please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You need to get your shit together,” echoes in Leah’s mind. She knows that it’s true, but depression is a bitch. Plus she’s barely scraping by, she can’t afford a therapist to get this “nothing feels real” shit together. Not everyone is as privileged as Fatin. Except Fatin was disowned, and though she hadn’t said anything Leah knows that she’s having to be a lot more frugal now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah groans and rolls over. The TV was supposed to be keeping her mind off of F*tin, but every stupid cheesy moment reminds her of their time together. Stupid Fatin ruined Sailor Moon for her so now she doesn’t even have a comfort show. Great. Now there’s another wave of tears. She shoots her hand out in the general direction of the remote and slams the tv off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s sweaty and gross but motivation is always hard for her even on her good days, so she’s not getting up to shower anytime soon. She pulls the blanket tighter and tries not to panic in the darkness. She was always a night owl but after the events that transpired, the darkness had started to feel more like a trap. Fatin had always helped her during the day by getting her back on track, but also letting her relax. Yet the nights were when Leah was most grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having another body to hold onto to remind her where she was, was one thing. But waking up and helping her get back to sleep, even when it happened multiple times in one night is another. Fatin was always too good to her. When things were too stifling to sleep she’d drag herself out of bed and make Leah fresh chai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leah missed that chai. She’d tried to make it herself but Fatin had taken the cardamom with her when she left. Along with Leah’s heart. Wow, Leah really was a sad sack. Writing crappy poetry about her ex was the lowest of the low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. Shit! SHIT! Why the fuck did she have to let someone in. She knew where that had gotten her with Jeff and yet she did it again. Her mental health issues were too much for her, much less anyone else. Yeah, Jeff had been a groomer, she had Fatin to thank for helping her realize that, but she’d still managed to scare him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The darkness seemed to laugh at that. Shadows twisted and she repeated her mantra to herself; “The worst thing that could happen is I could die, the worst thing that could happen is I could die.” Not the most positive thing, but it served its purpose. Damn, it’d been almost 6 months since she’d last had to use that. Fatin had always held her tight and whispered “Mahbub, mahbub it’s okay,” when things got to the breaking point. It was almost like she could still hear the whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking, she tried to block out the noises, real or not. A woof filled the air and a wet tongue licked her face. Dang, she’d forgotten about Eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bud,” she laughed, darkness momentarily forgotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nestled closer and her heartbeat finally started to slow. His gentle pants muffled any other sounds and she soon drifted off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke with the light streaming through the dusty curtains. After Fatin had left she hadn’t been getting any uninterrupted nights of sleep, so she was a bit surprised. She’d been in the bedroom desperately trying to hold onto the last vestiges of Fatin’s scent. Eyebrow had doggy breath so he’d been locked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw shit, I’m sorry eyebrow. Everything’s been so crazy lately, but you didn’t deserve that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyebrow just woofed and gave her a kiss. If only getting Fatin to forgive her was that easy. No. She couldn’t think of that right now. Things had been looking up. She wouldn’t do this to herself. She was going to take a shower and then work on her essay. She didn’t need Fatin to act like a fucking caretaker. (All she really wanted was Fatin to act like her girlfriend but that was besides the point.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Untangling her legs from the blanket she stood up. A bit disconcerted, she wobbled towards the bathroom. She couldn’t get distracted or she wouldn’t be able to get up the motivation to shower again. She flicked on the light, grabbed her towel and turned the shower on. Stepping in she let the water wash away the grime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before everything that had happened she used to love showers. They gave her time to think, and she usually came up with numerous ideas by the end of each one. But after.. they reminded her too much of the water crashing over her head as she dragged a half dead girl to shore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ocean water had been freezing so in an attempt to remove any similarities she turned the shower up. The scalding water splattered down her back, leaving red streaks. It was all too much. Fuck. FUCK. Fatin had had the right idea leaving. The weight of everything pushed on her lungs and she scrambled trying to turn off the water. Sliding down into a crouching position she shivered at the sudden change in temperature. Her nails dug into her palms and she resisted the urge to scream. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>